The goal of the Bio-Analytical Redox Biology (BARB) core is to provide state-of-the-art services in mitochondrial damage, function, and proteomics; oxidative stress assessment; and quantification of atherosclerosis. These services address key processes contributing to both metabolic and vascular pathology in diabetes, diabetes complications, and cardiometabolic disease. Core technologies are based on the expressed needs of funded DRTC investigators, The specific aims of the BARB core will be: 1) Provide services to DRTC Regular and Supported Members and pilot & feasibility grant awardees in: (i) mitochondrial bioanalytical analysis (multiple mitochondrial functions, mtDNA damage and haplotyping), (ii) mitochondrial proteomics (quantitative proteomics, post-translational oxidative modifications of proteins), (iii) oxidative stress assessment (isoprostanes, oxidized lipids, aconitase inactivation, GSH/GSSG, myeloperoxidase, heme oxygenase, and antioxidants), and (iv) atherosclerotic lesion quantification using state-of-the-art research facilities and specialized expertise, with emphasis on quality control of study procedures. 2) To substantially reduce cost and investigator time commitment by accessing centralized resources, as opposed to operating independent laboratories and hiring separate faculty/staff. 3) To provide investigators and their technical personnel opportunities to learn and to further develop new research methodologies through recurring workshops and initial consultations to enable optimal usage of the various services of this core. 4) Pursue and develop methodologies that allow the investigator to extend capabilities and precision in redox and free radical biology, and to foster multi-disciplinary collaborations. Because analytical technologies are continually evolving, an important role of the BARB core will be to keep DRTC investigators appraised of current technological developments in the field through a program of tutorials, seminars and mitochondrial interest group (MIG) meetings (already initiated); this will be especially important for DRTC investigators who need to employ or extend the use of these technologies in their hypothesis testing